Lesbian Rift
by Boner Eradicator
Summary: Every single girl in League of Legends is a lesbian. Can you guess who screws who?
1. Almost Worth

Since an early age, Riven had always loved the idea of dragons. Their shiny scales, fiery breath and sharp talons excited her, and encouraged the absorption of the philosophy that Noxus had already planted within her. To her, dragons were the ultimate unattainable power, the fantastical beings always just out of reach. Growing up in Noxus had put an inherent skew on her values, and her eventual realization and betrayal during the Noxus-Ionia war, which did open her eyes to her state's injustices, did not change her belief that power is fundamental to a person's value, and to her, there is nothing that symbolizes power more than the might of a dragon.

Upon porting in to Summoner's Rift, Riven was immediately excited to start this match. She had been chosen to play in the top lane, as usual, but an unusual and pleasantly surprising choice for her allied jungler had been picked this game: Shyvana, the Half-Dragon. "With such a powerful ally", thought Riven, "this game will be over quickly." This was how she rationalized her eagerness to herself, but, subconsciously, she was shivering with anticipation to, for the first time, bear witness to the power of a dragon. Shyvana had a look of cold confidence, as if she could 1v5 level 1 and get away without even using any summoner spells. Her slit pupils pointed her towards the direction of her first target, the Gromp. As the mystic gate disappeared she bounded away without so much as a look in Riven's direction. This stung a little, but Riven shook it off and appreciated the view of her teammate's lean, muscular figure sprinting with determination. Just the sight made her blush a little.

With the lane even, Riven was having a hard time against Dr. Mundo. Both of them had taken a beating, both from the minions and Riven's bad habit of aggressively rushing into battle at every opportunity. With Riven this low, she tugged the cork out of one of her two health potions and started chugging it down, eager to push her lane out and score a kill. Seeing that Mundo was already out of potions, her XP advantage was about to put her at level 6, and then she would all-in and destroy him in one swift combo, like she had done so many times before. Right as one of the blue caster minions was about to die, Riven rushed in, knowing she would hit 6 from the experience. To her surprise, though, the enemy Master Yi sprinted out of the river brush, having already hit 6. Riven suddenly remembered that Yi's summoner spells were smite and teleport. That bastard had cheesed level 6 and knew that she would make a careless mistake like this. Without her trinket up, her vision was completely limited, and she got overconfident. Then, she suddenly realized, to her chagrin, that Mundo was also level 6! Bewildered and frightened, she tried to turn around, but had already used her last charge of Broken Wings, as Master Yi Alpha Striked the minions in order to reach her faster, she knew she was dead. Mundo was already ulting and would soon be right there as well. She closed her eyes and waited for an inevitable death. But it didn't come. Instead she heard the loudest sound she ever heard, both beautiful and ferocious, and it was coming from right behind her.

She opened her eyes just in time to see a gigantic dragon, leaping directly over her onto the mutated doctor and his asshole partner. Riven hadn't even noticed that Shyvana was waiting in the brush, but now, she was mystified with the astounding creature that stood on all fours before her now. Bellowing fire from her slender maw and her wings extended to their full length, Shyvana stood before all three of the champions before her. Riven could do nothing but gape in admiration for the gallant dragon, but Dicktor Mundo and M"ass"ter Yi were not in the mood for admiring a fantastical beast. As Master Yi sliced into Shyvana's scaly thigh, Riven realized the danger they were both still in. Activating her ult, her sword pieced itself together, and she raised it high into the air. Her Ki Blast stunned both of the enemy fuckers, while Shyvana's Flame Breath rained fire upon them. They tried to escape, noticing their damage was rather minimal, while Riven and Shyvana chased them down the lane. Suddenly, Master Yi turned around, and Alpha Striked once more. This time, Riven was prepared, and Wind Slashed directly where she knew he would end up. However, Shyvana had taken a crit, and was now badly wounded. Mundo saw his chance, and threw a cleaver at the retreating Shyvana. Riven looked back just in time, but couldn't possibly make it. Time seemed to stand still as Shyvana watched her impending death approaching.

In one quick move, Riven ignited Mundo, guaranteeing her a kill. At the same time, she flashed directly in front of Shyvana, just in time to save her from it. Shyvana's eyes widened as she looked up at her savior's back, just as the deflected cleaver dropped to the ground. Riven panted, clearly out of breath from the turn of events. They both heard the death cries of the late doctor, and the announcer confirmed her double kill. Riven then turned around to the now-human Shyvana, and held out her hand. Riven thought she looked pretty damn cool just now and thought maybe Shyvana would show some gratitude. The thought of it made Riven a little giddy, but she did her best not to let it show.

Shyvana, on the other hand, was extremely flustered, and visibly so. Since the beginning of the game she had been doing her very best to look cool in Riven's eyes. Since the moment she first met her, she thought she was the most beautiful, strong, and awesome lady she had ever met. She studied her and found out that her favorite thing ever was Dragons. She thought this game was going to really show Riven how capable she was, but in an instant it had all fallen apart. And when Riven held out her hand, her throat tightened and her eyes started to water. She couldn't help it anymore.

Riven didn't notice any of this until a wail arose from Shyvana's open mouth and she started crying her eyes out. Riven was shocked, to say the least. Seeing her beautiful goddess in such a position, with her head tilted back and her legs splayed outward. She wiped the drool from her mouth and kneeled down beside her. "Why are you crying?" she inquired. She was never the most eloquent speaker, but this time, her bluntness served her best interests in spite of her own lack of self-awareness.

"Because, because, becauseyousavedme, butIdon'tknow, andIjustwanted, tolookcooland-" She was hiccuping every few words.

Riven had a startling realization that perhaps Shyvana was not as cool and collected as she had first appeared. Her previously towering and intimidating form looked quite small now. With her massive gauntlets removed and her muscular thighs now sitting bowlegged, she looked much… cuter. As much as Riven enjoyed seeing this new side of her dragon goddess, she kneeled down and made her best attempt to try and solve whatever it was that was making her idol cry like this.

"Shyvana, please don't cry. It's ok. I'm ok. You're ok. We're all ok. Everything's gonna be ok."

"But I, but it's, and you didn't, I…. I can't…." Shyvana tried to find the words, but her throat closed up. She barely understood why she was even crying anymore.

Suddenly she felt a warmth around her, very different from the licking flames she was used to. It enveloped her and made her feel safe, like a warm bed with soft blankets on a cold day. She wiped her tears and noticed that Riven's arms were wrapped around her. Normally, in a situation like this, she would get flustered, but she was too tired and Riven's arms were too comfy. Instead she returned it, and shut her eyes tight. This moment was precious and she didn't want to let it go.

Riven smiled softly and, using her massive-blade-wielding strength, lifted Shyvana to her feet. Shyvana was weak at the knees, but still possessed enough strength and will to stand. They stood there for a while, embracing each other. Shyvana noticed Riven's scent, the smell of soap mixed with sweat from the battle. She found it intoxicating. Their cheeks touched, and she noticed Riven's cheek was burning up. Both of them were blushing harder than they ever had. Shyvana wondered just how mutual her feelings were, even with all this evidence, but Riven was fully confident in this new relationship.

Eventually Shyvana got a hold of herself and realized exactly what kind of situation she was in. She didn't want to stop, but she managed to slowly pull herself off of Riven. She looked down at first, unable to meet her eyes. But she found Riven lifting her chin to meet her gaze.

"Riven…?" she asked, cautiously.

"Yes?"

"What are you… doing?"

"I guess I'd call it…. Indulging myself."

And with that, she tilted her head about 35° to the left, and planted her lips directly onto Shyvana's.


	2. A Cold Warmth

Vayne had a reputation. Everyone knew who she was and what she was capable of. In the hands of skilled summoners, Vayne had performed acts that demonstrated almost godlike capabilities. She was the one who could single handedly destroy a team by herself, using nothing but BotRK active and ult. She was the one who gave a name to now famous summoners. She was the one to be reckoned with. She was the Night Hunter, and she knew all of this better than anyone.

And yet, here, now, in HER lane… on HER watch… she was losing.

From the very beginning of her summoning into the rift, she thought the enemy's composition strange. Rumble, Sejuani, Lux, Lissandra, Ezreal. Rumble was top, and Sejuani jungle. Lissandra must be mid, Vayne assumed, because some foolish duo of summoners decided to "role-play" Ezreal and Lux's infamous budding romance. She knew how to play this match-up, and she knew she would win it. Such a heavy reliance on magic damage further tipped the scales in Vayne's favor. A simple Banshee's would allow her to build as many offensive items as she could carry. With her Sona support for quick burst damage, she would steamroll this botlane before the first Baron spawned.

Or so she thought.

Ten minutes into the game, and things were not going Vayne's way. Her plan depended on a limited amount of CC from Lux. A simple Tumble could dodge her Light Binding, and then Ezreal and his tiny girlfriend would be like a flank of steak in a lion's cage. But it was not the luminous Demacian who she faced today. In her stead, an enormous figure, freezing every blade of grass it touched, killing every stray animal that was unfortunate enough to come to this lane today. Lissandra, the ice witch, was here. And she seemed quite delighted by Vayne's frustration.

Sona's burst was meaningless, with Lissandra's heavy harass and easy trades. Vayne found herself tumbling out of the witch's gigantic claw, only to find herself next to the queen herself. Her power was incomparable to Vayne's poor early game bolts, and Ezreal's poke was packing an unusual punch. This lane seemed unwinnable to the Night Vayne was focused on surviving, though, her hasty support had other plans.

Upon hearing the "flash" of hitting level 6, Sona wasted no time in flash-ulting as soon as possible. Vayne, though completely unaware of the plan formed in Sona's head, rolled into action as if she had orchestrated the act herself. Pinning Ezreal's bony ass to the wall, she took her gigantic crossbow off her back and proceeded to plow bolt after bolt into his tiny frame. As he Arcane Shifted away, a look of terror in his eyes, she strode after him with a focused glare so sharp it could have cut him in half. Though she took two tower shots, she secured her kill, and got the extra bonus of scaring the shit out of Ezreal, possibly enough to take this lane back. She turned around to take care of Lissandra, wish the help of Sona. What she saw did not shock her, but instead gave her a cocktail of agitation, disappointment, and anger.

Lissandra stood over the corpse of Sona, with a smile that could freeze ice. The dark blue of her armor contrasted with the warm red blood from her slain foe, and the sight gave Vayne a slight chill. Lissandra did not show her eyes, but Vayne felt them pierce her nonetheless.

Suddenly, Lissandra was right in front of her. Vayne reactively tumbled back, but with her back against the enemy tower, there was nowhere to go but towards the frozen maniac that threatened her with her visage alone. Vayne was trying not to panic, but she frantically searched for any ideas that could even possibly shake this psycho off, as the psycho herself gravitated towards her. Pillars of ice sprung from the ground with her every step, as if the element itself begged to be tread on by its mistress. As quickly as they rose, they melted away as soon as she was done with them. Even the way she walked gave one a feeling of dread; she couldn't even move without symbolically ruling over the very land she strode over.

As Lissandra came to a stop over Vayne's kneeling form, it became clear that she wasn't going to kill her, or at least not immediately. Her spells were obviously ready to be cast at her whim, but the frosty temptress stayed her magicks. Instead of piercing her heart with an icicle, Lissandra leaned down and caressed Vayne's cheek with her hand. Vayne's hand instinctively shot up to stop her, but just as quickly, Lissandra's other hand stopped it in midair. Lissandra lifted up Vayne's dark red glasses and seemed to stare directly into them, even with her eyes obscured. Vayne couldn't help but stare at where they should be, as Lissandra's smile closed to a grin. Vayne's couldn't help but notice Lissandra's touch was not nearly as cold as she thought it would be. It was almost.. warm.

Lissandra opened her mouth and spoke.

"Shauna… It's been quite a long journey for you, hasn't it…"

Vayne hadn't heard anyone, let alone a master of dark magic, call her by that name since she left her home ages ago. She sat there, shell-shocked, reacting in a way that very few had ever seen. Her eyes widened, and her other hand came up to meet Lissandra's on her cheek.

"How…" Vayne finally managed to spit out, "How in the name of the moon do you know my name?"

Lissandra's grin grew into a smile, showing her teeth again.

"I know much more than your name, my dear. I know everything about you. Of your training, of your upbringing… Even of your parents."

This should have shocked Vayne, but Lissandra's hand and tone made it seem like she had known this all along. Like she had been there the night it happened. Like this intimidating figure was as soft and and warm as her parents had been. She found herself unconsciously leaning into Lissandra's hand. She didn't immediately pull away, either.

"Do you… know who killed them?"

"Of course I do, Shauna. I killed her myself. The witch who dared threaten the Servant of The Watchers herself, a pitiless creature indeed. Her death was swift, so swift in fact I barely noticed the tiny essence of life force she had cobbled together had been erased."

This was something Vayne didn't take lightly. The way Lissandra said this would have made any normal person shudder at her tone, the smile on her face as she told of her merciless slaughter. But the way the darkness had taken Vayne so many years ago, the way it twisted her, and supplanted what was once joy with a black fire so intense, it burned her very life away, the way it had made her the Night Hunter… this darkness made Vayne take such joy in these words. Her parents' killer… had been murdered. By a woman as beautiful as the Queen standing before her. She smiled wide. The scene was grim, and yet… something blossomed in Vayne, something that the burning pain could never have given way to without something to cool it. She thought it might be love.

"Thank you." Vayne whispered, and wrapped her arms around Lissandra's neck. She stood on her toes, and, barely reaching Lissandra's face, kissed her. Their lipsticks mashed together, Vayne's maroon and Lissandra's midnight blue, creating a deep purple. Vayne's passion showed through her kiss, as if she was trying to literally suffocate Lissandra with her love. Her lips were freezing, but it was the warmest Vayne had ever felt.


End file.
